


I see you

by britishbossy



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishbossy/pseuds/britishbossy
Summary: “When I look at you I see a brilliant engineer“, Bruce went on in a whisper. These words were for Jeremiah and for him only.“I see a man who spent his life in fear but had the courage to walk into the lion's den when some rich kid asked him to“, He couldn't help but smile at that.“I see a man who is so used to being let down that he won't believe in anything good when it presents itself. I see a good man with a gentle heart.“There is no Jack in the box from Jerome. Jeremiah never lost his mind and him and Bruce are simply in love.





	1. Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://effismonologue.tumblr.com/image/185788312849

Jeremiah's eyes were fixed on the pages of his brother's diary and Bruce couldn't help but worry. The engineer was about to talk himself into a manic state. He had to stop this.

In a sudden movement he placed his hand on top of the small book, just as Jeremiah turned another page. It was enough for the redhead to look up at him in surprise.

 

“Your brother's dead, Jeremiah“, Bruce reminded him calmly.

“It's time for you to come out of this bunker and join the world“.

 

Jeremiah blinked at him before looking down on the book again. Then he nodded to himself and closed it with a sigh as Bruce pulled his hand away from it. He couldn't shake the feeling of having touched something contagious. Something toxic and dangerous. His friend seemed to feel the same as he pushed the diary up the table, as far away from them as possible. Bruce didn't move from his spot when Jeremiah straightened up and looked at him again. His gaze was calmer than before.

 

“Yes, you're right. He's dead. It's just...I don't know“, Jeremiah rose a hand to the back of his head, unsure what to say.

 

“Perhaps I still have trouble believing it“. Bruce nodded. He understood.

 

Jeremiah had lived in fear of his evil twin for so many years. He imagined that it must have felt like experiencing life without pain for the first time. When one was so used to it, it surely was hard to let go off. But Bruce didn't want Jeremiah to focus on thoughts like these. He wanted to help him, make him feel better.

 

In the end, he couldn't say if that had been the only reason he placed his hand on Jeremiah's cheek or if he had had other intentions from the beginning. All Bruce knew was that it felt natural to touch the handsome engineer like this. Said one suprisingly didn't flinch at the contact, only blinked at him owlishly. It was the most adorable thing Bruce had ever seen. It made him smile. In the next moment, Jeremiah took a step towards him, placed his hands on his waist and kissed him. It was gentle and careful. Both of them testing the waters. Bruce wound his arms around his neck and kissed him back without hesitation. It was different from the kisses he had shared with Selina. But in a good way. Jeremiah held him as if he was something breakable, his fingers moved slightly over his back and his lips were careful not to apply too much pressure. It was almost too soft for Bruce. He kissed him again, more passionate this time and Jeremiah gasped softly against his mouth. Just as Bruce tried to deepen their kiss, the engineer pulled away abruptly and stumbled two steps backwards. The billionaire was confused. Had he overstepped a boundary?

He watched as Jeremiah brought his fingers to his lips as if to make sure what he had just done, looking at anything else in the room but Bruce.

 

“Jeremiah, what's wrong?“

 

At the sound of his voice, the engineer's eyes snapped back to him and Bruce felt his stomach drop as he saw what was reflected in them; fear.

 

“This...this is wrong. We can't do this“, Jeremiah explained in a shaky whisper.

 

Bruce furrowed his brows and stepped towards him again, tyring to understand.

 

“Why not? Didn't you like it?“

 

Jeremiah's eyes fluttered at Bruce's words before he looked away from him once more. He crossed his arms and took another step backwards, clearly uncomfortable with the situation. He licked his lips nervously.

 

“That's not the point, Bruce. We can't do this. It's wrong.“

 

He was winding himself up again and it pained Bruce to see him like this. He was sure that Jeremiah had enjoyed their kiss just as much as he had. He had initiated it, after all. Why was he fighting it now?

Feeling magnatically drawn, the boy stepped closer once more. Jeremiah watched him, his eyes fixed on his face.

 

“What could be wrong about it?“

 

Bruce reached out to touch him again but Jeremiah flinched and stepped around him, making his way back to the desk. He was walking backwards, as if he was afraid that if he let Bruce out of his sight, he might pounce him from behind.

 

“This isn't real“, he explained, as he took off his glasses and placed them on top of the blueprints. He rubbed his eyes quickly before crossing his arms again.

 

“This must be a twin thing. Jerome was obsessed with you and now I feel...“, he stopped himself from saying anymore and swallowed.

 

Bruce combined Jeremiah's words and his reaction immediately. He was afraid of hurting him. That he might turn mad just like Jerome had and project this madness onto Bruce.

But he wasn't his brother. Jeremiah was nothing if not the exact opposite of Jerome and Bruce felt attracted to the clever, handsome and shy man he had met on his 18th birthday.

Jeremiah had been so brave that day. Brave enough to trust him while facing his greatest fear. And he had let him walk home on his own afterwards. He regretted that now. He shouldn't have left Jeremiah alone that night. But he was here now. He would be here for him now.

He stayed where he was this time, not wanting to alarm the nervously fidgeting engineer once more.

 

“You're not your brother“, he informed him calmly.

 

Jeremiah snorted and smiled humourlessly, shaking his head.

 

“But you can't help but think it“, he answered in a bitter tone.

 

“When you look at me, you see him. How could you not? I saw the way everyone at the GCPD looked at me. They all see just one...thing“.

 

He had started pacing while talking. Bruce felt the urge to step in front of him and stop him. So, that's what he did. He stood in front of the older man just as said one had turned around to pace in the other direction. When he placed his hands on the other's shoulders Jeremiah froze. His eyes darted from Bruce's arms to his face, as if he was checking for danger.

 

“I don't see your brother in you“, Bruce began, doing his best to make his voice sound calm but firm.

 

“I'm here because I want to be here“.

 

“You're here for my generators“, Jeremiah pressed out, his lips in a thin line.

Bruce sighed.

 

“Yes, I'm here because your generators fascinate me and I want to help you with this project for Gotham. But I'm also here because I wanted to see you again. You also fascinate me“.

 

At that, the engineer went very still. Bruce decided to take his chance to finally convince him and brought his hands up to his cheeks, his thumbs gently stroking over his pale skin.

Jeremiah gasped quietly at his touch and his eyes fell shut.

 

“When I look at you I see a brilliant engineer“, Bruce went on in a whisper. These words were for Jeremiah and for him only.

 

“I see a man who spent his life in fear but had the courage to walk into the lion's den when some rich kid asked him to.“ He couldn't help but smile at that.

 

“I see a man who is so used to being let down that he won't believe in anything good when it presents itself. I see a good man with a gentle heart.“

 

Jeremiah's eyes had remained closed the whole time and his head had leant a little more into Bruce's hands with each sentence.

 

“I see you.“

 

Just as Jeremiah's eyes fluttered open again, Bruce leant in. He didn't kiss him yet but stopped a few inches before their lips could touch. It was hard to resist with their faces so close, sharing the same breath but he wanted it to be the other man's decision. He would never push him if he wasn't ready.

Jeremiah hesitated for a moment or two before Bruce felt his hand on the back of his neck pulling him closer. They kissed a little deeper this time. It was still gentle but Bruce could feel Jeremiah slowly leaving his doubts behind. When their mouths opened against one another, the world seemed to tilt sideways. Bruce didn't know when but somehow they found each other closer than ever with the young billionaire pressed against the desk, his hands fisted in the engineer's shirt and Jeremiah's hands cubbing his face as if he was afraid Bruce could leave. As if he would want to.

When he pulled away for air, Jeremiah seemed to follow his mouth for a second before reminding himself to breathe. They looked into each others eyes, hands tenderly caressing, reassuring touches between them. Bruce thought that his heart might jump out of his chest, pumping so hard it nearly hurt. Jeremiah looked at him as if he was the answer to everything he had ever wanted to know.

 

“I've been wanting to do that since the first day we met“, the engineer confessed quietly.

 

Bruce swallowed, his eyes finding Jeremiah's tie.

 

“I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you alone that day afterwards. I should have gone after you.“

 

“Shhh“, Jeremiah gently shushed him before he kissed him again.

 

 

They didn't get much more work accomplished that day. They mostly spend the remaining hour kissing and talking about their pasts. Jeremiah had never felt so happy before. The fact that Bruce Wayne, handsome, young, brave Bruce Wayne wanted him back was enough to make him forget about the outside world. It was so easy to pretend that no one else existed aside them. If they were to spend their lifes inside this bunker forever with nothing but air and themselves to live, he would be perfectly content with that. This dream however ended when Bruce's phone went off and his butler reminded him of an appointment he had.

When Bruce was preparing to leave, Jeremiah felt as though someone had kicked him in the gut. It felt even worse than all those times Jerome had given him hell combined. God, he was fucked.

He was falling way too fast and too hard but he couldn't have cared less. Bruce Wayne wanted him back. Just like with Jerome's death, he still had trouble believing this was really happening. It was like all of his dreams coming true at once and even more than that. Because Jeremiah had never, not in a hundred years expected that love would ever find him. That he would ever find someone who would not bore him to death. But Bruce Wayne was perfect. Perfect in every way for him.

 

“I'll call you later“, Bruce promised as he slipped into his black trench coat.

 

Jeremiah's face must have shown his disappointment, for Bruce stepped towards him once more and kissed him again. Jeremiah felt himself melt against him without a thought.

 

“Would you like to have dinner tonight, at my place?“

 

Who was he to turn down such an offer?

 

“I'd love to.“

 

They kissed again and after a while he felt Bruce pulling back, gently taking his hands off him.

 

“Gotta go“, he breathed. “I'll text you after the meeting“.

 

He turned to leave when Jeremiah grabbed his hand and pulled him back in for a last kiss.

 

“See you, soon.“

“See you.“

 

And then he was out the door. Jeremiah stood in front of his cameras, watching until Bruce had made his way safely out of his maze. Then he turned towards his blueprints again. He didn't stop smiling for hours.

 


	2. Dinner

Bruce was checking his watch again, just after he'd put the casserole into the oven. It would take 35 minutes exactly, he had texted Jeremiah earlier who should arrive in half an hour. The timing should be perfect. And in opposition to Selina, he could be sure Jeremiah would be on time. Bruce hadn't bothered with a dessert this time, though. He wasn't sure why but the engineer didn't strike him as a dessert lover. More like a scotch-after-dinner-type of man. The young billionaire couldn't help but picture Jeremiah sipping at a glass of said amber liquid and he realised that it made him feel warm.

 

“Need any help, Master B?“ Alfred asked as he stepped into the kitchen without so much as a sound to forsee his appearance.

Bruce really needed to tell him to wear a different pair of shoes around the house.

 

Trying to hide his blush, he crouched down in front of the oven, watching his creation.

“No, thanks, Alfred. This one's rather simple, really.“

 

His butler stepped beside him, bowing down to examin his Master's handiwork.

“Oh, and I'm sure Mister Valeska likes it simple, does he?“

 

Bruce swallowed down the annoyed sound which was about to rise up his throat. Of course, Alfred had his doubts about Jeremiah. Just like Jim Gordon and Lucius Fox and the whole of the GCPD and Selina and apparently everyone he knew. It was starting to get on his nerves that everybody seemed to know what was best for him. He wasn't a child anymore!

 

“Yes, I believe he does.“ He rose and checked his watch again.

 

“I'm sure that merely two minutes passed since your last check, Master B.“ Alfred bowed automatically even though he failed to hide the small smile that graced his lips.

Bruce decided to ignore his butler's comment and left the kitchen to get changed.

 

At the door, he stopped and turned back to Alfred once more.

“I would appreciate it if dinner could proceed without any interruption, Alfred.“

 

The man blinked innocently.

“But of course, Master B. Be certain, I will be as far away as the manor allows me to be.“

 

However, Bruce knew better.

“I mean it, Alfred. I'll be fine.“

 

He hesitated for a moment. He really didn't want to say it.

“He's nothing like his brother.“

 

Alfred went for a nod and luckily decided to say no more, just gave Bruce a reassuring smile before the young man went off to change.

 

 

 

Exactly 28 minutes later, Bruce heard the doorbell rang and felt his heart do a little jump inside his chest. Jeremiah was the punctual type, then. He smiled and checked his lasagna again, then pulled it out of the oven and set it on the table.

 

Alfred entered the room, formally introducing Jeremiah before stepping aside to let his guest through. As soon as the engineer's eyes landed on Bruce, his posture seemed to straighten and Bruce could swear he could make out a sparkle in his gaze.

The redhead was wearing a suit in a dark brown tone with a matching tie and waistcoat underneath. Bruce was glad he had decided to wear a black button up and black trousers for tonight. He might have felt underdressed in his usual turtleneck.

 

“Thanks, Alfred.“ Bruce dismissed his butler and waited for him to be down the hall before he walked up to Jeremiah.

 

“Hey“, he smiled and closed his eyes when Jeremiah kissed him softly.

“Hi“ Jeremiah smiled back and Bruce felt dizzy with the way the older man was looking at him. He seemed entranced, completely in awe.

 

Remembering his lasagna, he blinked himself back to reality and gestured for Jeremiah to take a seat on the readily set table.

“I hope you like lasagna?“ Jeremiah smiled warmly at him.

 

“I love it. And this one smells particularly good, I must say.“ He was still so formal. Perhaps this was Jeremiah's way of coping with nervousness.

Bruce decided not to dwell on it and went on with it.

 

During dinner, they kept their conversations light. Bruce wasn't in the mood for dark subjects. He wanted to know more about Jeremiah even though it was a little complicated with the engineer who still seemed unsure whether or not he should (could?) open up to Bruce.

 

“It's really delicious“, Jeremiah said again and Bruce couldn't help but chuckle.

“Thank you, you only pointed that out twice so far.“

Jeremiah lowered his gaze with a thin smile.

“I'm aware. It's just...no one has ever cooked me dinner before, that's all.“

Bruce swallowed his last bite in one go at that. He hadn't known. So, this evening probably meant a great deal more to Jeremiah than he had thought.

 

“Well, in future we might cook together sometime. If you'd like?“, he offered and Jeremiah's mood seemed to lighten up instantly.

“Yes, I'd like that.“ He smiled.

“But beware, I have no experience whatsoever with cooking.“

“I'll teach you, then.“

 

Jeremiah nodded but then his concentration seemed to shift to something else. Something outside of this room. He took a mouthful of his lemonade and Bruce could literally feel the tension building up inside of him. It worried him.

“You okay?“, he asked as he set his cuttlery down.

Jeremiah mimicked his actions and leant back in his chair, his eyes fixed on his now empty plate.

 

“Bruce, there's something I have to tell you.“ He licked his lips.

The young billionaire waited patiently.

“Since you have been nothing but honest with me, I feel that I have to make a confession. I lied. Jerome never set my bed on fire. He threatened to kill me time and time again and he held a knife to my throat once. But he never actually tried to murder me. I made that up.“

The guilt was clearly visible on his face now and Bruce felt nothing but sympathy for him.

“If I hadn't told that lie, then...perhaps Jerome wouldn't have-“

Bruce interrupted him by putting a hand on top of the engineer's.

“Jerome was crazy.“ He said and Jeremiah finally looked at him.

“He was a sadist who could have taken responsibility for his actions but decided not to. You lied because you were scared of him, you were a child back then.“

Jeremiah's gaze fell to the table.

“I was. But still, I left him behind. I knew what they would do to him after that. I left him behind with our abusive mother and uncle. Left him to rot in that hell hole of a circus.“

Bruce gave his hand a squeeze to get his attention.

“Nothing Jerome did was your fault. Please, believe that. You couldn't have forseen any of this. And you couldn't have stopped him. Neither could I.“

Jeremiah let his thumb come up and began to move it soothingly over the back of Bruce's hand. It was meant to calm them down and ground them. It seemed to work.

“And yet, you tried.“, Jeremiah smiled.

“I had to. I couldn't let him hurt innocent people.“ To Bruce, it was the only logical reaction. It was inside him, inside his heart and bones. He couldn't act any other way if he tried.

“You really are quite the hero, Bruce.“ If he had looked smitten before, Jeremiah appeared utterly besotted with him now. His eyes were wide and fond, solely fixed on him. Bruce felt his heart burst at the sight. Nobody had ever looked at him like this, not even Selina.

 

After dinner, Bruce showed Jeremiah the rest of the house before they ended up in the drawing room. The engineer had taken off his suit jacket by then and sat on the couch, his posture more relaxed now, his left arm draped over the backrest. His shirt stretched wonderfully over his wide shoulders and upper arms and Bruce found it hard to tear his eyes away. Before his guest could notice him staring, he turned his back and fixed them both two glasses of whiskey. When he handed Jeremiah the tumbler, their fingers brushed and Bruce could see the engineer smile. He had initiated this. He returned the smile despite his nervousness and sat down next to him. When Jeremiah sipped at his whiskey, Bruce couldn't help but swallow, remembering the image he had made up in his mind's eye only an hour before. His imagination however didn't even come close to the real thing. The way Jeremiah was holding the tumbler in his hand, swirling the dark liquid around as he licked his lips with his eyes fixed on Bruce was almost too much to bear. Suddenly Bruce felt the urge to rush over and kiss him until they both went blue from the lack of oxygen.

He could feel himself blush at the thought and hoped like mad that the dim lit room wasn't showing it too much. However, Jeremiah's knowing smirk (gosh, he looked so hot wearing that expression) told him otherwise.

“Are you alright? You look a little flushed.“ When had his voice deepened that much?

Bruce hummed before he took a sip of whiskey himself. Something told him he was going to need it. Jeremiah then set the tumbler on the table next to them and leant back against the cushions.

“Come here, would you?“ He asked with a look that one could only describe as seductive.

Bruce couldn't resist that. He sat his own glass down and made his way over to Jeremiah. In a matter of seconds, he was in his lap, his hands cubbing the engineer's face. As a precaution, he carefully pulled his glasses off his nose and placed them on the armrest of the sofa. Jeremiah let him. The billionaire found himself staring into those green eyes for longer than he'd planned. The man beneath him was absolutely gorgeous. They leant in at the same time and met in the middle. Bruce let himself sink further and further into the loving embrace. He could hear his blood rushing in his ears. It was exhilaraiting. After a few kisses, Jeremiah moved his lips along his jaw then down to his neck. Bruce gasped at the sensation and curled his fingers in red strands of hair. At the same time, he felt his shirt being unbuttoned. He brought their mouths back together, trying not to give up all control just yet. He was sure that Jeremiah had a pretty good idea of how much he was affecting him. The smirk, the older man had shown him only a minute ago was proof enough for that. He wanted Jeremiah to feel the same high that he was experiencing in that moment. He wanted the nerdy, polite gentleman to come out of his shell and show him what laid underneath. Bruce kissed him a little deeper and began to losen the man's tie with one hand, the other still buried in his hair. When Jeremiah's hands found their way underneath his shirt, caressing his naked waist he couldn't suppress a shiver. Suddenly, he wasn't feeling so self assured anymore. The engineer felt it and pulled back to look at him.

 

The young billionaire had charmed him well this evening. He had been nothing but endearing and Jeremiah found himself sinking a little deeper into love with every passing minute. At first, he'd been nervous. God, he couldn't recall the last time he had been that nervous (leaving encounters with his brother out). Wayne Manor was impressive and beautiful in its own classical style, much like its owner. Said one had been so kind to him in the short time they had known each other and Jeremiah was wondering sometimes if that was the reason for his affection towards the boy. But no, there was more to it. Bruce Wayne was charming, intelligent, handsome, brave and so...refreshing. He was like a storm that had whirled his life, changing everything. The young billionaire had freed him. He had brought him out of his bunker and into the world. Out of his loneliness and into his arms. Bruce was a dream coming true. All coherent thoughts had left his brain when Bruce had straddled his lap and kissed him deeply. Jeremiah had never believed such a thing to be real. But he never wanted to stop. He wanted to keep Bruce in his arms, wanted to keep drawing those sweet sounds from him. However, when he felt the boy shiver at the skin on skin contact on his waist, he drew back, checking. The last thing he wanted to do was push Bruce into something he wasn't ready for.

“You alright?“, he whispered breathlessly, lost in deep brown eyes.

Bruce nodded before he rested his hands on his shoulders.

“More than alright. Just....“ He hesitated, not sure how to phrase his feelings. Jeremiah pulled his hands away from the boy's waist and instead rested his left hand on the cushion next to him while his right one came up to stroke along his jaw. Bruce had a lovely face. The sharp jawline and his high cheekbones amazed Jeremiah everytime he looked at him. And his skin felt just as soft as it looked.

Bruce let out a sigh, as if to calm himself.

“Just, can we go slow? It's not that I don't want to but...“

Jeremiah understood immediately. Bruce was a virgin. The thought had his eyelids flutter for a second.

“Of course“, he said, aiming to take away all his lover's fears and doubts.

He took one of his hands from his shoulder and pressed a kiss to the back of it.

Bruce's gaze softened.

“You set the pace. I will kiss your hand and nothing else for as long as you want me to.“ Jeremiah promised him.

“Thank you.“, Bruce breathed with a wonderful smile before he leant in to kiss Jeremiah once more.

 


	3. Bed

At some point, they moved it to Bruce's bedroom. They laid down on the huge bed, facing each other. Every now and then they exchanged a few kisses and gentle touches. The darkness around them was like a comforting blanket of peace. Bruce felt safe knowing that Jeremiah wouldn't push him into physical activities. Back in the drawing room he had felt frustrated with himself for not being able to go any further, even though he wanted to. He just didn't know how. There were moments when he felt awkward, not sure if he was doing it right. Unsure, if the other liked what he was doing.

“We have time, darling“, Jeremiah had said. “There's no need to rush.“

It had been enough to soothe his worries. They would explore their feelings together. With all the time and care they needed. So, they settled for lying in each other's arms, both learning to cope with this new closeness. Bruce found that he particularly enjoyed the way, Jeremiah's hand was stroking up and down his back.

Not much later, they lost their clothes and went to sleep (with Jeremiah only in his boxers, for Bruce's t-shirts were too small for his wide shoulders).

It took him much less time to fall asleep than it had in a very long time.

 

He woke up, feeling himself pressed against a warm body. He blinked his eyes open and found dark, unruly hair filling his view. Carefully, he lifted his head. Bruce was asleep in his arms. It had not only been a dream, then. Last night, Jeremiah had dreamt about Bruce just like this. With the young man cuddled close to him, smiling and saying sweet things to him. It was the first time in years that Jeremiah hadn't dreamt about his brother: Jerome hunting him down, Jerome staring back at him out of a mirror, telling him they were just the same, Jerome killing him slowly and painfully. But not last night. Jeremiah brought his lips to Bruce's clothed shoulder and closed his eyes, enjoying the other's warmth. As he focused on the feeling of Bruce's back brushing against his chest with every deep and calm breath he drew, he realised that he had finally begun to heal. Bruce was like balm for his damaged soul. A sudden heat coursed through his chest, so fast and burning that it scared him for a moment. This was real. Whatever it was between the two of them, it was real. For the first time in his life, Jeremiah felt what he only knew through literature: love. He was in love. He hugged Bruce a little tighter and inhaled his scent deeply. How did he get so lucky? What had he done to deserve such happiness? After a while, he opened his eyes and drew back slightly, watching the object of his affection sleep.

Eventually, Bruce began to stir and turned onto his back, blinking his eyes open. As soon as they focused on Jeremiah, the young billionaire smiled. Jeremiah's heart did a little jump in his chest.

“Good morning“, Bruce greeted him softly.

 

“Good morning.“

Jeremiah returned his smile with the tenderest gaze Bruce had ever seen. Perhaps it should have bothered him that the other had been watching him sleep but the young man couldn't help but find it endearing. His gaze wandered from the ginger's face down to his shoulders and chest and he felt his lips open the slightest bit at the sight which he hadn't got a clear view of last night in the dark. Jeremiah's skin was rather pale, it looked smooth. His shoulders, arms and chest were wonderfully toned. Bruce wondered how the engineer managed to hide all of this underneath his shirts and waistcoats. He wondered why. He thought Jeremiah would look absolutely ravishing in a simple white t-shirt.

Once he looked up again, he could see Jeremiah smirk at him, just like he'd done yesterday evening.

“Like what you see, Bruce?“, he asked in a whisper as he leant closer, one hand stroking his hair, the other gently moving up his side.

Bruce swallowed. His heart was suddenly pumping violently and he felt out of breath.

He barely had time to nod in agreement before Jeremiah kissed him deeply and sensually. He kissed back instantly without a thought and brought his hand to the other's neck to pull him closer. When Bruce's hands shyly started wandering across Jeremiah's skin, he could feel said one smile into their kiss. The engineer pulled away but not too far. Their mouths brushed together with every word.

“You can touch me, you know“, Jeremiah whispered. “I want you to.“

He leant in again to trail his lips along Bruce's neck and the billionaire's eyes fell closed in bliss. He could feel goosebumbs appearing all over his body. God, had he always been so sensitive there? His hands were busy mapping out Jeremiah's muscled back when he felt a few uneven lines across the skin. Were these scars? Before he had the opportunity to move his fingers away, Jeremiah stopped and drew back to look down on him. Bruce was worried for a moment. He hadn't wanted to make him uncomfortable after all. Jeremiah fixed his eyes on the collar of his t-shirt when it dawned on Bruce that the engineer was probably ashamed.

“Those are...they're gifts from the circus.“

Memories seemed to flash across his inner eye and Bruce wished he hadn't caused this in the first place. He wanted to bring Jeremiah out of the pain, not add to it.

However, the engineer went on:

“Our mother and uncle, they...were fond of using belts.“

Before he could say anymore, Bruce pulled him down into a hug. He carefully moved his hands up and down the other's back and across his shoulders.

“I'm sorry“, he breathed into Jeremiah's neck before placing a kiss there.

“Don't be“, came the muffled answer against his collarbone.

“They're gone now. It's over.“

Jeremiah pulled back again to smile at him. It seemed as if to be encouraging but Bruce didn't buy it. The engineer was far from over it. But he wasn't alone in this anymore. He would help him get through it. The young billionaire couldn't help but feel in awe. After everything Jeremiah had been through, after all the pain and suffering he had turned out to be nothing but gentle and kind. A little shy and socially awkward maybe but in fact, Bruce found those characteristics to be rather sweet. He stroked the back of Jeremiah's neck, his fingers winding their way into his unruly ginger hair. It was of a darker shade than Jerome's hair had been, he realised. It was beautiful.

“You're wonderful“, he said before he had had any chance to think about what he was saying.

“So are you“, Jeremiah answered, his face sincere.

Suddenly, Bruce felt overcome with the urge to make Jeremiah forget his pain. He kissed him again, gently but deeply and when he felt the other cave, he brought up his knee and rolled them over in one swift motion. He pulled back to pull his t-shirt over his head, tossing it onto the floor. Jeremiah gasped softly as his eyes moved up and down his body. It made Bruce feel hot. He leant forward again, kissing Jeremiah's lips briefly before he let his mouth travel to the other's neck and slowly further down. The strong body beneath felt heavenly good. His skin was warm and smooth and seemingly endless. He moved further down, his lips mapping out Jeremiah's abs.

“Bruce“, he heard him whisper. Their hands found one another, their fingers interlacing.

When he used his tongue to taste the skin, Jeremiah shivered beneath him. It made Bruce feel powerful, his head was swimming with the sensation. He made his way back upwards until their mouths found each other again. He could feel Jeremiah's kisses becoming more demanding but he didn't care. All he knew was that he wanted more, even though he wasn't sure of what exactly.

Jeremiah then broke the kiss and looked up at him with lust filled eyes.

“I meant what I said“, he panted and pulled Bruce's leg slightly upwards, so their hips pushed together. Bruce gasped at this new feeling of hotness and tightness in his stomach.

“You set the pace. So, if you want to stop, tell me now because-“

He slowly rolled his hips up and Bruce saw stars.

“I want you“, Jeremiah murmured, his eyes still fixed on Bruce with unashamed desire. After he found his breath again, Bruce moved his hips just so, meeting the other's. Jeremiah's grip on his leg tightened. It was exciting. It was new and Bruce wanted to chase that feeling.

“I want you, too“, he managed before he kissed Jeremiah again.

The engineer all but purred and moved his hand down to the small of Bruce's back. When he pressed his fingers down into the skin, the boy almost jolted. It was like a lightning of pleasure shooting through his entire body. Jeremiah did it again and got the same reaction.

“Sensitive there, are you?“

They continued rocking their bodies together and Bruce found himself unable to do anything but breathe. His head was empty. All he could do was feel.

“And here“, Jeremiah breathed against his neck before biting it tenderly. Bruce let a out a moan. He hadn't even known that he possessed any special spots, not to mention the immense pleasure they seemed to trigger. He felt a heat wave move over his own skin, his stomach constantly dropping.

After a short while, Jeremiah set up without any effort it seemed, and Bruce put his arms around his neck, rocking gently in his lap as they kissed.

It was in this moment, when his eyes found Jeremiah's green orbs, again that he fell in love.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope, you liked it.  
> find me on Tumblr: https://effismonologue.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> https://effismonologue.tumblr.com/ (former british-bossy)


End file.
